


Sleepover at Gamzee's Hive (or: What Has Been Seen...)

by lildogie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending the day at Gamzee's hive, Karkat sees something he wasn't meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover at Gamzee's Hive (or: What Has Been Seen...)

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/Sleepover-at-Gamzee-s-Hive-390644009)  
Sleepover at Gamzee's Hive by ~[lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
